User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb
. WELCOME! right|Welcome! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Re: Separatist Leader SOPH! Hey Soph, I hope you don't mind, but can Toby Clarick be Daw's padawan. He would be an active padawan, as he has not yet completed his training. Now do keep in mind that Toby turns evil, and that could shun badley on Daw, so it's your choice. AND I am willing to trade something in return. Toby is her padawan, and she can surving order 66...What do you think? :P "Always two there are, no more, no less: a master and an apprentice." >> Yoda ;) Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 12:39, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Soph VisualEditor Hey there! I'm Trevor and I work on Wikia's VisualEditor team. I see you turned on the in Labs then turned it off a bit later. Would you mind taking this survey so we can make it better? Thanks! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 00:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) DARP There is nobody I hate more than a hypocritical jerk who only cares about themselves and their opinion. This is also why I'm never going back on DARP. Or the chat room. She kicked me. Lissy kicked me. And I hate her. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) My life. Wherever I go, I am unwanted. Wherever I go, I am hated. Wherever I go, I am an outcast. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Lissy Soph, she's mean to me. She doesn't value my opinion as a PERSON. And all I said was they were acting weird. She kicked me for smamming when she and Lopez were spamming away about heavy metal and rock band palozza thingyies. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 03:54, December 24, 2013 (UTC) She's getting the B-Crate now. She's gonna get me banned soph. Sev O_O She's really, really mad, and she is being very disprectful to poor Lissy, i don't like it... I do not want the same thing to happen any of us. I mean, look at her user-page, it's SUPER disprectful to Lissy. I think we should do something about her... GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:41, December 25, 2013 (UTC) The drama Let this be known to all that have a brain and that can comprehend common since. This is going out to everyone. I am fucking tired of the damn drama. People are teaming up on one side, and forgetting that there are two sides to the story. The conflict is bull shit and it is really pissing me off. (Aly and soph can get on me about this all they want) The fact of the matter is, the conflict would be resolved, except for the gossip and conflict fueling of people not even involved in it. I ask that everyone shut the hell about it. This is an OOC problem so Aly is in charge of dealing with it. Due to Aly's lack of activity, if anything is to happen on this wiki regarding the problem, I should be notified immediately. I have already gone to administration about the problem on DARP, and will be sure the problem is resolved for what is best for everyone. If someone gets involved in this that is not already, they will be subject to possible ban from the wiki. Thank you, --Only a Sith deal in absolutes! 23:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Remind me... Never to make you mad....GoldenGail3 (talk) 05:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, You fixed the problem, you may have flipped, but you did solve a problem needing fixing. GoldenGail3 (talk) 06:00, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Taking action Chat... :/ Facebook Page? Your Picture Request Hello Thank you for your request but could you describe a little more on what you are looking for? Like what type of clones and what pic are you looking for the Imperial Knights(Are they like Jedi in the Empire?) are you looking for like a symbol that would represent them? I hope I can find you what you are looking for. P.S. I have been busy so that's my reason of the late reply. --18hiltc (talk) 05:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'll take Shu. My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 23:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Do You Still Want Your Picture Requests? Send me a message in my talk page so we can discuss it further.--18hiltc (talk) 00:27, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for The Suggestion Hello Sophia I really aspirate the suggestion I probably will after I get the Battle of Sarrish done and I haven't gotten that done because I have been REALLY busy but if you want we can talk for a bit on chat.--18hiltc (talk) 04:29, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey Sophia, I'm bored if you want we can talk on chat, I am already in chat.--18hiltc (talk) 02:43, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Whose There? Chat? Are you online?--18hiltc (talk) 05:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Soph Aly came to me and asked if we could try to start this place up again. It would be really nice to have you back, as you were so much help before. We have made a LOT of changes, and their are even more to do. I understand if you don't wish to join us, but please let me know so I can demote you. If you do wish to, then you can remain User Assistance Crat. I'm Back!!! Hey Sophia!!! Its me 18hiltc I just wanted to know if you were still active and if your online I would like you to join chat, thanks. 18hiltc (talk) 02:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ok Its Fine Its fine I just wanted to see if anyone was online because of my absence and I just wanted to get youon whose active what needs worked on and anything else I can do. Is Mullins still active? He sent me a message a few months ago but I just wanted to see if he left or if he is still a part of this catastrophy, lol!!! Talk to you again. Best Regards The One And Only, 18hiltc (talk) 19:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Soph Where you at Soph? I haven't seen you anywhere. Send me an owl so we can find a time to chat. I miss you, friend!